


How Marceline ended up at Princess Day

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [7]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: i blame bonnie, wondering why marcy was at princess day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: I just really wanted an explanation
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Kudos: 31





	How Marceline ended up at Princess Day

“Marceline! I’m really glad you came,” Bonnie smiled. Marceline looked up at the moon climbing in the sky and back to Bonnie.

“Of course,” she stated. “Whaddya need?” Bonnie shuffled her feet.

“Actually, I don’t need anything. You know that Princess Day is coming up, right?”

“Oh, it is?” Marceline asked. She didn’t really keep track of royalty things, while she was respected as royalty she didn’t do anything the others did. She only went to the annual meeting of Ooo royalty for laughs.

“Yes, and each princess can bring a plus one. I don’t know how many other princesses will, but I know Flame Princess will. It’s typically used for bringing husbands or boyfriends or guards, but I wanted to know if you’d like to come with me.” Marceline froze.

“Like, in what sense?” Bonnie’s cheeks flushed.

“I don’t know. Maybe just… as friends? For right now. I’d just…” she sighed. “I’d like you there with me. It’s really boring and you kind of liven everything up.” Marceline touched her feet to the ground and rested a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder.

“Sure. I’ll come. Just for you though. And if I get bored I will wreck the place.” Bonnie smiled.

“That’s fair.”


End file.
